La Morte
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Wanna fluffy love story? Want to see Fenrir fall in love? Then this is for you. Was written as a April Fool's Day thing for Subeta...but I'll update this.


Title: La Morte

Pairing: L'Archel x Fenrir

Rating: Tee hee K+ for fluff

Disclaimer: I own L'Archel, AND I'll explain her past to you in the story. YOU WILL ALL LOVE HER!

Don't kill me cause I gave Fenrir a human form. Now, I'll describe L'Archel and Fenrir…

Fenrir- HUGE (emphasis on the huge) blue eyes, short black hair with semi-long bangs, black sleeveless sweater, blue spiked collar (spikes are silver), regular light-wash baggy jeans, black puppy ears and puppy tail. Appears as an 18-year old.

L'Archel- Also very huge bubblegum pink eyes, short blue hair, about Loki's length…maybe a little longer. Wears a red corset with a black mesh top and a loose red tie. Added on is also a red and black pleaded skirt with baggy jeans underneath, and regular light brown loafers. (This is her uniform when she works at the cosplay shop) Her full name is translated as L'Arc-en-ciel. Appears as a 16 year old.

She actually wears many outfits but she can't change between her job and going to Enjaku. She is Koutarou's sister.

--------------------START----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue haired girl tossed and turned recklessly as she continued to moan in her sleep. "No…no" L'Archel grimaced as she buried her face in the covers of the bed. "Stop…STOP!" The pink-eyed girl pleaded wearily.

------------Dream Sequence--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A shadowy figure, silhouetted by darkness, took a step towards the crying girl in front of him. "My darling…you can't cry for that devil spawn."_

"_You banished his father to Midgard! He could still be here if you had just-"_

"_Silence!" His one eye glowed as he took another step towards the young woman. "Listen, for you to be crying like this…you are my finest valkyrie…L'Arc-en-ciel."_

_The young girl lifted her head and looked at the man with pure hatred._

"_Odin-sama….why?"_

"_It was his choice to leave, L'Arc-en-ciel…"_

_L'Arc-en-ciel wasn't thinking clearly, only that her lover was far off, and it was Odin's fault. Deprived by all senses, she did the unthinkable._

_She slapped Odin in the face._

"_You moron! WHY!? You're lying to us all because of Ragnarok! Your just too scared to fight!" Odin put a hand on his cheek and sighed, lowering his eyes. "You have to understand…I don't care that you're in love with Fenrir…you can't be with him."_

"_Who said I needed your advice?!"_

_Odin was loosing his temper to his best valkyrie, and at a downward spiral. The All Father could only pity his poor warrior. So, he had no choice but to come up with a solution that BOTH of them could agree on._

"_How about…I make a deal with you?" L'Ar-en-ciel blinked in sudden interest and looked at the All Father._

"_Like what?" _

_A smile graced Odin's features as he walked towards the valkyrie. "You can stay in Midgard, but you have to do something for me." The young girl heard this and her face lit up._

"_What is it!? Tell me!" The young girl begged as she hugged the All Father with pure passion. "You…must kill Loki, the God of Fire and Trickery." L'Ar-en-ciel eyes widened as she began to back away from him in horror._

"_No…No way…you know I-"_

_Odin's lips coming in contact with hers cut off the young girl. She could only blush a shade of strawberry pink and wait for him to finish._

"_That's the deal." Odin pulled away as his beloved valkyrie fell to the ground, slowly fading into a mist._

"_From now on…. your name shall be different. A name to which humans shall address you by…" L'Arc-en-ciel looked up at Odin, face still carrying a heavy blush as she lifted her hand to him._

"_Your name in L'Archel."_

_And with that, the girl completely faded leaving behind only a whisper that the wind carried._

-----------------Ending Dream Sequence-----------------------------------------------------------

L'Archel jolted up in bed and as she did so, felt tears flutter onto the pink bed sheets.

((OOC: YAY! Just like Loki-kun!))

She covered her mouth so that the sobs she let out would not awaken others as she cried into her hands.

"Is that…what is this? I'm not her…..not L'Arc-en-ciel." L'Archel choked on another sob as she pulled on a long brown trench coat over her over-sized black sleeveless tee-shirt. "I…need…to see him!" The pink-eyed girl rushed out the front door and ran down to Enjaku Detective Agency.

------------At Enjaku----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"H-Hello…..?" A eighteen year old boy with short black hair answered the door rubbing his eye.

"L'Archel?" Fenrir's puppy tail wagged slightly and his ears perked up at the sight of the young sixteen year old girl in a skimpy nightshirt at his door.

"What are you doing here? It's 1:00 A.M. You don't even have shoes on, why?" The blue-eyed boy continued to question the pink-eyed girl as she continued to cry and sob.

"Come in, we'll talk in Daddy's study." Fenrir gently pulled L'Archel in and shut the door behind her. The young girl followed clinging on to Fenrir tightly, as if he was going to melt into her.

-------------In Study-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenrir took another quiet sip of tea as L'Archel continued to cry, now into a pillow she found on the couch moments earlier. "You dreamed about being with Odin-sama?" The small boy looked at the blue haired girl with a crooked face as she nodded.

"Was it a scary dream?"

"…No…"

"Did something happen?"

"….Yeah…."

"What?"

"….I was…a valkyrie and…..he wanted me to kill your father…."

Fenrir's eyes widened as he lay back on the couch and sighed a sigh tinged with anger and concern.

"What are you-"

"Also….."

"Hm?" The blue-eyed boy looked at the young girl again and cocked his head to the side.

"….my name was L'Arc-en-ciel…" The black haired boy gasped and shot up.

"L'ARC-EN-CIEL?!" The pink-eyed girl flinched a scooted back as her crush stared icicles at her. "She was…my girlfriend back in Asgard…"

L'Archel blushed again and let her eyes turn away. The blue-eyed boy cringed at seeing L'Archel being so flustered. He wondered if he should have ever told her. "She would…. take time…to come see me everyday in Niffleheim…even though she didn't have time for it."

"No wonder you looked just like her….I missed her." L'Archel found herself smiling at Fenrir's story as tears still flowed down her red cheeks.

"Fenrir-sama…."

The blue-eyed boy simply sighed and turned away. "I soon fell in love with her…." The pink-eyed girl stood up at hearing this and walked over to Fenrir. The black haired boy blinked in confusion and took a step back. "I fell in love with you to silly…"

The blue haired girl hooked her hands around the boy's shoulders as she brushed her lips up against his.

Fenrir made a small squeaking sound as L'Archel began to pull away. She could only smile up at him.

"L'Arc-en-ciel came for you…. but I'm the one truly in love with you…" she said shyly as she pulled on her trench coat and headed for the door. "I'm sorry…it's early and…I just-"

Fenrir ran forward and hugged the young girl around the waist as he turned her around to look at her. "I never forgot you either…" The small boy lifted on hand from L'Archel's waist and used it to hold her jawbone in place as he roughly kissed her, soon pinning her to the wall that was behind her moments before. "I also love you…L'Archel…."

"…" A blush tinted L'Archel's face, soon the color of her pink eyes, as she began to kiss him back. "I love you…Fenrir-sama…"

--------------------In the Morning--------------------------------------------------------------------

"MATANTEI-SAN!?" Koutarou stormed into the room of the sleeping child and wrapped his hands around his neck. "WHERE IS MY LITTLE SISTER?!"

Loki awoke with a jolt and by instinct head-butted Koutarou making him fall back backwards and become dizzy.

((OOC: Inside joke from the manga…))

"Ow…." Koutarou shook his head furiously and stood up again. "Matantei-san, where is L'Archel?!" Loki rubbed his sore head and could only sigh.

"She's with my son-…I mean Fenrir…"

Koutarou blinked in confusion, then became angered again. "Well, where is Fenrir?!" The green-eyed child only sighed. "I can't tell you that…. well, I don't really know."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

No sooner was Loki about to be murdered; a girl came into the room fully dressed and in her uniform.

"Ni-san? What are you doing to…. LOKI-CHAN!?"

Loki blinked. "Chan?"

The blonde ran over and threw his arms around the pink-eyed girl as if she was a lost cat.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU IDIOT?! You weren't even in bed when I came to wake you up!"

L'Archel giggled in embarrassment as she gently pushed her sobbing brother away. "Uh…I've been here talking to Fenrir for the whole morning…"

Loki sat up in bed again and glared at the blue haired girl again.

"I know that…but for how long?"

"Almost the whole morning!"

"…Now listen-"

Koutarou broke a evil smile as he looked over to L'Archel snickering.

"Was it like Christmas with Heimdall?"

"Not that bad…"

"SHUT UP!" The trickster god said blushing heavily.

((OOC: HAHAHAHAHA! YOU SLEPT WITH HEIMDALL!))

"Anyway…" The pink-eyed girl coughed as she left the room with an upbeat smile. "Tell Fenrir I said goodbye!" L'Archel turned to Loki again and waved.

"Hold on! Don't run or else you'll trip!" The blonde teenager ran after his younger sister almost immediately, leaving behind a very humiliated and flustered god.

----------------Later That Day-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koutarou leaned against the pillar combing his hand through his hair and constantly groaning.

"Don't complain! You're the one who wanted to come to the shop!" L'Archel said as she tied her hair up in ribbons, constantly letting random strands dangle.

"I wanted to make sure that you don't pull a fast one and leave again."

"I won't!" The pink –eyed girl said loudly as she tied an obi around her waist. Koutarou could only sigh lightly, knowing she was more focused on her costume than the conversation. "Right…" The blonde teenager walked over and sprayed some "Eau au Perfume" on her and dusted her face in rice powder.

"You're doing a performance today?"

"Yeah, a play to bring in more costumers!" The teen simply ignored her sister as she rambled on about them being prostitutes from the Red Light District is Tokyo, and continued to cake on L'Archel's make-up.

-------------Outside Shop-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A crowd gathered around the shop as the actors all stepped out in decorative kimonos and wooden fans. L'Archel was the last one to step out, so the most people saw her, since it took them a while to draw a crowd.

"In honor of our shop, we shall now perform a graceful dance for your enjoyment!"

No sooner had the dance begun, a familiar person locked eyes with the blue haired girl.

A certain eighteen year old with huge blue eyes and black hair waved, obviously tired.

"F-Fenrir?"

The blue-eyed boy smiled warmly, making L'Archel blush even more.

"It was worth coming to see you, even if I had to get up early…to see you again…

L'Arc-en-ciel."

----------------END-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was so bored, and these two are so cute together.

I hope you used your imagination! (Tee hee) Tea Time's Lemons and Sugar's next chapter will be up soon….I hope. Oh yeah…don't kill me. I love L'Archel. This was a drabble because even puppies need love, even when their father is a stuck-up player. R&R? I hope so…


End file.
